


Очень долгие проводы

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation), Fred1975



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: 19th Century, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Execution, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Mysticism, Russian Empire, Не для бартера, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fred1975/pseuds/Fred1975
Summary: В Чите Сергею Петровичу Трубецкому часто снится один и тот же сон.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Союз Спасения: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга





	Очень долгие проводы

_ Есть сон. Он повторяется, как томный  стук замурованного.  
В.В. Набоков  
  
_

...где он был? Бог весть, не где важно, а – когда. Это казнь, она сбылась, все иное мерещилось, а реальностью была казнь, уже свершившаяся. Но… не над ним? Ведь не на над ним, это не с ним все было кончено – с другими, с другим, но кончено безоговорочно все. Да, так, и ужас его лежал неподвижно : голый, мертвый, на какой-то холстине, вытянувшись на спине. Еще руки почему-то свободны – Сергей Петрович понял, почему: раздеть же надо было. Те, кто не погнушался забрать у мертвого штаны и рубаху, оказались милостивы и развязали ему руки. Сергей Петрович смотрел на него откуда-то сверху, радуясь тому только, что у мертвого – ведь он мертв? – закрыты глаза. Не до конца, но – закрыты, веки еще черные какие-то, словно от бессонницы. И почему-то синяки на теле – на запястьях, похоже, от веревок, а вот на ребрах откуда? он-то не срывался... Потом принесли второго, бросили рядом. Сергей Петрович только по волосам узнал, кто это – лицо было страшное, неузнаваемое совершенно. Бросили рядом наискось, так, что голова Сергея пришлась Павлу на живот, под ребра. Сергей Петрович понял, что рядом еще должен быть Кондрат, что их – главных – все-таки убили, а Мишеля и убийцу Каховского помиловали, потому что они – только исполнители, не больше. Была в этом какая-то страшная, но справедливость, от того никакой почти жалости Сергей Петрович не испытывал: так сошлось, так... Додумать он не успел.

Потревожили его, что ли? или еще почему? – Павел дернулся, ожил, или нет – не ожил, он просто пытался подняться. Мертвый – пытался, его выгибало немыслимой дугой, корежило, искалеченные руки цепляли холстину... Сергея Петровича отшвырнуло куда-то в сторону, к выходу из того сарая – или что оно было? – куда отнесли мертвых. От двери он видел троих, Кондратия тоже – признал по глазам : черным, пустым, словно дыры. Но он был несомненно, бесповоротно мертв, закоченел уже, перед смертью руки кусал, так и остался, свернувшись в комок. Рядом с Сергеем Петровичем давился слезами Мишель, а впереди мертвый Павел хрипел, силясь подняться. Справился, сел, подхватил на руки Сергея, прижал к себе. Заговорил не своим,  _ раздавленным _ голосом: «Вот так, так будет легче, скоро будет легче...», прикрыл ладонью рану на груди Сергея – маленькую, ровно над сердцем. Правильно сделал, а то видеть совсем было нестерпимо: маленькая, треугольная дыра, обведенная по краю темно-красным. Треугольная – потому что от штыка, а красное – это оттого, что убили живого ; вот, кровь плеснула – еще живая была. Если б не слышать еще! …как треснула, разрываясь, кожа, заскрипел по краю ребра штык, потом мягко, как в мокрую вату – в сер… в сердце. Даже голос Павла: «..это пройдет, пройдет... и больно не будет, скоро не будет... ты потерпи, все пройдет...» – невыносимый голос звучал, не заглушая. Звучал, уговаривая мертвого потерпеть. Мишель всхлипнул, сказал с болью: «Да зачем же он так? Ведь в четвертый раз убьют...» «Почему – в четвертый?» – подумал Сергей Петрович, и Мишель, который не мог слышать вопрос, принялся загибать пальцы: «Один раз повесили, когда со всеми, потом второй, когда только один остался, потом еще раз убили, потому что дышал, теперь снова...» Сергей Петрович уже не слышал почти, голос Мишеля отдалился, стал слышен другой : хриплый, надломленный и – как это могло быть? – спокойный .

\- Серж, у меня просьба к вам. Пожалуйста, - прижал руку к изуродованному петлей горлу. Темная полоса, липкая от свезенной кожи, красная, как рана, шла не поперек, а вверх, к уху, ниже нее что-то выпирало под кадыком, будто сломанная кость. Сергея Петровича мутило от одного вида – а взгляд как прикипел, прилип к этой полосе – и белым пальцам над ней. – Князь. Принесите какое-нибудь одеяло, вы же сами видите, как оно... – Головы мертвый не поднимал, не мог – шея же сломана, от того и кость… Или нет, разве он не задохнулся? Верно, так, вот он потянулся к краю холста – накинуть, укрыть Сергея – и тогда обернулся. Повезло, что глаз не открыл, повторил настойчиво: – Попросите одеяло, Серж. В земле сыро будет и холодно, хоть и лето. А Сереже не стоит в такой сырости лежать, ему и так плохо. Попросите – и уведите Мишеля, это ведь не все еще.

Он хотел даже что-то ответить – но не успел: дрогнули, поднимаясь, черные веки – и Сергей Петрович проснулся от собственного крика, зажимая обеими руками заходящееся сердце. Странно, что никого не разбудил, тихо было, только всхлипывал кто-то в темноте, наверное, тоже страшный сон увидел. Кругом было темно, это там – словно полдень, а здесь – беспросветная читинская ночь, ничего, все только сон, вот и последних слов Павла он счастливо не услышал... или все-таки?.. Нет-нет, лучше не знать, не помнить, он проснулся и не увидел... А, что себе-то врать лишний раз. Сергей Петрович достиг в этом умении большого мастерства, но сейчас ничего не получилось: все он слышал и помнил. И чего так испугался – вспомнил тоже.

Глаза у него золотые были. Не зрачки – нет, зрачки остались те же, темно-карие – но золото текло из-под век, как солнечный свет через шторы. Золотое сияние скрыло все и всех, но последнюю просьбу Сергей Петрович услышал, успел услышать.

– Отведите его – и возвращайтесь. Возвращайтесь, проводите нас – это недалеко и недолго. Больно очень, но недолго и недалеко. И больше не бойтесь, только проводите нас, Серж. Пожалуйста, проводите.

...Господи, кончится это когда-нибудь? Господи, милостив буди мне, грешному, милостив...

Господи!


End file.
